


Feed Me?

by Kai_Kai_Miki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Canon Genderbending, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, tried to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Kai_Miki/pseuds/Kai_Kai_Miki
Summary: Alice opens her door to find a cat outside.





	Feed Me?

(Alice P.O.V)

Outside my door was a small cat with glasses. “Eh…?” That's all I could say really, I mean really what else could you say when a cat in glasses shows up in front your door. Then a loud “Meow!” interrupted my thoughts. I look down at the cat and something seems familiar about this cat. What was it and then I got it ”...Ah! Aren’t you that annoying American’s cat! Then it started “Meow meow meow!” as if it was saying “yes! yes I am!” proudly.

I sighed and rolled my eye. Why was Alfred's cat here? I looked back at the cat and then I noticed a something tied around its neck. I picked up the cat and said “Hello there, where's your owner?” as I asked the cat started to licked my face. Hmm? A note? I read the note and it said “My owner is not home today. Can you feed me?”>”<

Oh...that’s why...I thought he wanted to say hi to me. What...I thought what?! No! What's wrong with me?! Before I knew it I was shaking my head back and forth fast with a red face. Then I looked at the cat in my hands and said: “Let me find you something then.” Smiling at the cat I thought I..it’s not like I want to make friend with that git…Right? 

The next day there was a knock at my door I got up from the couch and opened it when I saw him. “Eh...you…?” His bangs were covering his eyes and he smiled at me. Then he started “Hello there…” with a grin he held up a note card it read “My kitty's not home today. Will you go out with me?” And that's the beginning of our (love) story. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to fix it QwQ
> 
> Link to the comic - https://albilibertea.deviantart.com/art/APH-USUK-P-1-Feed-me-349465526


End file.
